


Sand Planet

by one_starry_knight



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: M/M, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:00:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23767321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/one_starry_knight/pseuds/one_starry_knight
Summary: Perceptor follows Beachcomber on a geological survey and begins to question what the dune buggy bot is truly planning.may have a second chapter later
Relationships: Perceptor/Beachcomber (Implied)
Kudos: 7





	Sand Planet

**Author's Note:**

> because I have ideas and they all hurt

Lightning crackles across the sky as storm clouds drift by, casting a shadow over the once bright desert of an uncharted planet. Traversing the dunes, two bots survey the area, examining the terrain and its inhabitants. The only sound is their soft footsteps through the sand, the distant thunder, and the shrill beeping of geological equipment.

Perceptor kept his gaze locked onto his datapad as he walked behind Beachcomber, jotting down new data from their surveys. He didn’t notice the drop in the dune, nor did he notice Beachcomber bracing himself as he edged downward. He wished he had noticed as he found himself slipping down the dune. Perceptor yelps in surprise and nearly drops his datapad, unable to brace himself. He can feel the sand working its way into unsavory places and dreads the idea of having to work it all out again.

Beachcomber is quick to react as he takes hold of Perceptor’s servo before the scientist can slide very far, pulling the other back up onto his peds and keeping the other steady to make sure he can get his footing. Perceptor wobbles slightly, putting his servos out to brace himself against Beachcomber’s chassis.

“I can’t stand this, all this-- this sand.” Perceptor shakes his helm as he leans further against Beachcomber.

“I know you can’t stand it, that’s, like, why you fell, dude,” Beachcomber laughs with a grin.

Perceptor’s helm comes to rest against his shoulder and he groans, “I don’t appreciate your jokes right now. I have sand in places I’d rather not. Remind me again why you brought me along on this survey.”

Beachcomber hesitates a moment, gently pushing Perceptor off of him and turning to take a running start up a nearby dune, leaving Perceptor to unsteadily work his way back up. Beachcomber takes a second to take in the view before spreading out his servos in a broad gesture.

“I wanted you to see this,” he drawls. Perceptor takes uneasy steps up to Beachcomber, looking over the blue bot’s shoulder to see what ‘this’ was.

“The desert?” Perceptor quirks a brow ridge at his companion as he lifts a servo to loosely motion at the sand. Beachcomber grins over his shoulder at Perceptor, who tilts his helm in confusion.

“Not just the desert, dude.” Beachcomber turns and takes Perceptor’s servos in his own, laughing, “All of this. Like, this organic world. I thought it was like, really pretty and stuff, so I wanted to show you. Don’t you love the view?”

Perceptor can’t look away from Beachcomber as the other waits for a response. Under that visor, Perceptor can see Beachcomber’s expectant gaze-- those bright blue optics that keep him locked in place.

“You wanted to look at the landscapes with me?” Perceptor asks, despite having already gotten an answer to this question. Beachcomber nods slowly, bringing Perceptor’s servos closer to himself.

“I wanted to share it with you before-- before work gets you down.” Beachcomber says, looking down at Perceptor’s servos. He lets go and steps back, spinning on his heel and taking a few steps away from the red scientist. He ex-vents, shuffling forward just enough to slide down the steeper side of the dune.

“We don’t get to do this, like, ever. Figured I’d bring you out here for fun, or something.” Beachcomber calls back up to Perceptor. Perceptor can only watch him, his gaze distant. He folds his servos together, the feeling of Beachcomber’s own still lingering on his plating.

Lightning stretches across the sky, the sun long since obscured by the clouds. Thunder follows moments after, the sound rumbling deep within Perceptor’s chassis. After that, silence. Neither bot moves, the distance between them now speaking volumes for them. Finally Beachcomber moves, slowly walking further away from the other.

“What are you going to do when the war happens?” Perceptor calls out to him.

Beachcomber hesitates. “If it happens.”

“This isn’t a matter of it, but when, Beachcomber!” Perceptor balls his servos as he runs after the blue bot, nearly falling in the process. “You don’t want to admit it, I understand that! None of us want to admit our world is falling apart around us! I want to get away from it just as much as any of us, but that isn’t an option. My question was, what are you doing to do?”

“Dunno, dude.” Beachcomber shakes his head. “What am I ‘sposed to do? I’m not a fighter. Neither are you.”

“I-- I don’t know. You’re right, we’re not fighters. We’re scientists, but-- but we can’t idle. Cybertron needs us. I’ll ask you again; what are you going to do?”

“I won’t stay by your side, if that’s, like, what you’re really asking.” Beachcomber looks away, unable to stand the other’s stare. He ex-vents, “I can’t.”

Perceptor wraps his servos around himself, his gaze low. “I just want to make sure you stay safe,” he concedes. Silence hangs in the air after, neither bot willing to speak.

Beachcomber shrugs, waving a servo in a vague gesture. “Maybe you should, like, go home, dude. Cybertron needs you, right?”

“Not without you, I need to make sure you’ll be okay. I can’t--”

“I’ll be fine, dude.” Beachcomber takes a running start before transforming, his tires dragging against the sand. “Go home, Perce.”

“Beachcomber, wait--!” Before Perceptor can speak, Beachcomber takes off driving over the dunes. The red scientist doesn’t give chase, he knows his alt-mode is nowhere near fast enough to catch the other. As the dune buggy bot disappears from view, lightning and thunder shake the ground, making Perceptor jolt. He looks skyward, knowing it won’t rain but still wishing it would to wash away whatever this terrible feeling he has is.


End file.
